1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the solderless interconnection of electrical wires. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of slotted resilient terminal members which pierce the surrounding insulation and establish intimate mechanical and electrical contact with the underlying conductor core. This invention also relates to the establishment of electrical contact with two wires in one slot.
2. Prior Art
The use of resilient slotted electrical terminals to form a solderless electrical connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,219 and 3,617,983. Each of these patents disclose a metallic contact terminal having two parallel legs and a pair of aligned slots. With these devices, a redundant connection may be established with one wire in both slots. Similar terminals have been incorporated in multi-contact electrical connectors such as that disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335. None of these devices have dealt specifically with establishing electrical contact with two wires in the same slot or in the same pair of slots.
Contact terminals capable of establishing independent contact with two wires in the same slot are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,318, 3,877,773 and 3,950,062. Each of these devices employ a transverse shear or slot to form semi-independent spring systems. In this manner, contact is established with each wire by a semi-independent spring system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,472 discloses a slotted terminal having multiple wires located in a single uniform slot. Such a configuration has, in practice, proved unacceptable. The presence of one wire in a slot generally induces stresses which degrade the contact established with a second wire in the same slot.